


Happy Birthday Darlin'

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Charlotte/Sasha [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte surprises Sasha.





	Happy Birthday Darlin'

\- It’s Sasha’s Birthday  
\- Charlotte hasn’t seen her in weeks  
\- The supershow is perfectly timed  
\- She can see her Sasha  
\- Make sure she has the perfect birthday  
\- She wants to give her the perfect birthday  
\- She waits until she’s sure Sasha won’t see her  
\- Sneaks into the hotel  
\- Finds her own room  
\- Makes sure to change into a nice outfit  
\- Makes sure to text Sasha  
\- Plays it casual  
\- CharlieFlair: Where are you boo?  
\- BossBanks: Hotel Room  
\- CharlieFlair: You busy?  
\- BossBanks: Naw  
\- She smirks  
\- Now she knows she can go see her girl  
\- She knocks softly on the door  
\- She’d already sent out for a cake on arrival  
\- Now she took it to Sasha’s room  
\- Sasha was half-dressed  
\- Jean shorts and a bra  
\- “Charlie???”  
\- “Happy Birthday Darlin’...”  
\- Sasha had laughed  
\- Pulled Charlotte into her room  
\- Locked them in  
\- “Oh I’ve missed you...”  
\- Charlotte smiled at Sasha’s words  
\- Put the cake down  
\- Turns to hug Sasha  
\- Sasha’s lips brushed her ear  
\- “You got time?”  
\- “Yeah.”  
\- Charlotte had smirked  
\- Sasha was always interested in sex  
\- Truth be told she didn’t mind  
\- It was nice to be wanted.


End file.
